1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pipe cutter, and more particularly to a pipe cutter having a specially designed configuration for allowing the cutting blade to be easily replaced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical pipe cutters comprises a body and a cutting blade slidably engaged in the body. A hand grip may be actuated in a reciprocating action for moving the cutting blade toward a fixed jaw and for conducting pipe cutting operations. However, when it is required to replace the cutting blade, the whole pipe cutter should be completely disassembled for changing the cutting blade. It is inconvenient and it may take a long time to replace the cutting blade.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional pipe cutters.